


relax | markhyuck

by MarkLee127



Series: A Series Of Mark Lee Oneshots [5]
Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Babies, M/M, flufffff, lowkey pressed lmao, markhyuck, they're so cute
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-19
Updated: 2020-10-19
Packaged: 2021-03-08 19:54:37
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 528
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27102283
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MarkLee127/pseuds/MarkLee127
Summary: "you need to calm down-""but I need to hand this in mark, I don't have enough time to-"mark sighed as he gently closed his boyfriend's laptop, ignoring his protests as he gently tugged him to their bed."it's due in a week, haechannie."said boy grumbled in complaint as he was gently placed on the bed, "but I want to get it over with-""wouldn't you rather cuddle?"well... yeah. he would.
Relationships: Lee Donghyuck | Haechan/Mark Lee
Series: A Series Of Mark Lee Oneshots [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1977934
Comments: 5
Kudos: 101





	relax | markhyuck

**Author's Note:**

> because apparently having fun in changing someone's character means I hate them, let's all enjoy a fluffy story instead <3

"hyuckie!" mark said excitedly as he walked into their apartment, closing the door with a soft thud behind him, "I'm home!"

he placed the grocery bag on the counter and huffed when he received silence in return. already knowing where to find him, he walked into the study room to see a familiar figure slumped over a desk, the scribbling sound of pencil on paper disturbing the silence. 

"hyuck?" he asked as he stepped besides him and bent down at his level, to see the other so close to the paper, he might as well be cross eyed, focused on writing his notes. 

haechan hummed in response, leaning back and massaging his head, furrowing his brows with a pout, "this shit sucks." he grumbled, letting mark gently place his head on his own shoulder.

"what's wrong?" mark asked as he gently patted the head on his shoulder, tugging his fingers through the rainbow highlights in his chestnut hair. 

it was so cute. 

in fact, everything about his boyfriend was simply adorable. 

to the oversized baby blue sweater on his torso, to the cute little socks on his feet. the golden skin, to the cute cheeks he loved to pepper with kisses. 

mark smiled as he nuzzled his nose into the youngers hair, his heart warm with content. "you're so cute." he whispered, cutting off the other who was mid rant about bioethics and what not. 

"what?!" he sputtered in shock, his cheeks dusting a light pink, mark wasn't really one to drop a compliment like that, so sue him for getting flustered.

mark pulled back and rested his palms on the others shoulders, already feeling how tense he was. "so tense."

hyuck sighed as he felt the other massage his shoulders, dropping his head back to lean on the older's chest. "yeah, pretty stressed."

"you need to calm down."

"but I need to hand this in mark, I don't have enough time to-"

mark sighed as he gently closed his boyfriend's laptop, ignoring his protests as he gently tugged him to their bed.

"it's due in a week, haechannie."

said boy grumbled in complaint as he was gently placed on the bed, "but I want to get it over with."

"wouldn't you rather cuddle?"

well.. yeah he would. 

wordlessly, haechan grabbed mark and pulled him down, the two laughing as they collided with the soft sheets. mark leaned forward and placed a chaste kiss on the others cheek, smiling at him fondly before gently tucking his head under his chin, wrapping his arms around his waist, "this is better, don't you think?"

"yeah." he giggled as he hugged the elder tight, his heart thrumming in his chest just as fast as the first time they embraced, "yeah, this is better. but just a warning, you're not getting up now."

mark laughed at his words, "I'm okay with that."

and that's how the two ended up tangled together, their soft whispers carried into the night, their hearts bursting with love for one another. and as impossible as they deemed it to be, their love blossomed even more, intertwining their hearts forever. 

and they wouldn't have it any other way.


End file.
